


Iced Coffee

by Mosswillows



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Mild Doctor Kink, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Medical Kink, Obsessive Behavior, Smut, Somnophilia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillows/pseuds/Mosswillows
Summary: You met Stephen Strange your last year of medical school. He was godlike and you were infatuated. You liked him and in return he humiliated you. Years later you were over it; made a career for yourself.He saw you again, remembered you, wanted you. He was going to show you that he had changed, win you over. You would be his and he would protect you forever, he just had to prove himself.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen was the most brilliant man you had ever met. School was a joke to him, he easily outperformed everyone no matter the subject. He was confident, lived his life with this air of superiority, and you were obsessed. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of him, sat next to him in class, helped him when he asked. He was nice to you too, he was an asshole almost all the time but when he talked to you it was gentle, respectful. 

It was October third when it happened, the date would forever be burned in your memory. He turned to you and asked you the date. 

“It’s october third,” you smiled. 

He thanked you and touched his hand to your arm and you felt a spark, you were sure he felt it too.

But he didn’t feel it, you were so very wrong. 

You found out just how wrong you were that evening in the worst possible way. It was so unexpected, so hurtful. You walked into the small coffee shop you and your friends frequented and saw them all in the corner, socializing. A stab of pain struck you in the chest; nobody invited you. Maybe you should have backed away, recognized you weren’t wanted but you heard your name. You thought they had seen you, called you over.

They hadn’t seen you though, weren’t talking to you. 

They were talking about you.

“Poor thing, thinks she has a chance with me,” you heard Stephen laugh. 

You walked behind him, tears welling in your eyes and someone nudged him awkwardly. He looked up and made eye contact with you. A tear fell down your face as you backed away from the group. It was like a nightmare, like looking down and seeing you were naked, but this wasn’t a dream. It was horrifyingly real. 

“Pathetic,” you heard him say to the laughing group of people you called friends. 

It broke you. 

You spent the remainder of your time in school avoiding him and every friend who had been there. You poured yourself into your studies and came out of it stronger than before, like a phoenix being reborn - You were brand new, beautiful, powerful. 

You became a doctor and scientist and a damned good one at that. But Stephen was always better. Every conference, every medical magazine, he was there; always at the top. You could never escape him.

Until his accident. 

He was suddenly gone, you couldn't believe it. Dr. Stephen Strange, the most accomplished neurosurgeon, lost his hands. The shock wiped through the medical community, a travesty they said. It wasn’t a travesty to you though, It was almost uncomfortable how happy you were at his downfall. It felt so freeing to see the great and mighty Doctor Strange fall so far, for your bully to lose the thing that was most precious to them. He became irrelevant, dropped from magazines and conferences and disappeared without a trace. You were truly content for the first time in your life. You were free.

\--- 

Stephen flexed his fingers and smiled. It was a long road to recovery but he did it, he was a neurosurgeon again and even better now. He was godlike, able to perform surgeries that he could only dream of before. He wasn’t just going to get his life back, he would flourish, go above and beyond his already impressive list of accomplishments, he would dominate. 

He walked into the conference full of confidence, an arrogant smile plastered on his face. The gasps and stares made him stand even straighter, walk with even more purpose. He always loved being the center of attention, it made him feel superior.

It was his addiction, to be special, better than everyone around him. The craving for greatness was a consequence of his birthright. He needed to be better because he was better. His brain was like a radiant flame, he shined brighter than everyone around him and he knew it. 

“Stephen, good to see you,” a group of colleagues surrounded him, patting him on the back. He felt at home, this was where he belonged. 

The auditorium started filling and he followed the group in, sitting in the back and opening his pamphlet. It wasn’t usually his type of lecture to listen to but he had time to kill before his next panel. The speaker, a specialist in infectious disease, worked at New York Hospital where he would start back on Monday. He closed his pamphlet and waited patiently for the presentation to start.

She walked onto the stage and his body tensed as he watched her prepare for her speech. Stephen’s brain was on fire, the attraction to this stranger like nothing he had ever felt. His thoughts turned less than appropriate as he stared at her ass. He saw no panty lines and couldn’t help but imagine what did or did not lie beneath the skirt's thin fabric. She wasn’t a conventionally attractive woman but that made her even more beautiful in his mind. She was perfect for him, a mix of everything he was physically attracted to in one person. Women had thrown themselves at him but he didn’t want any of them, he wanted her.

Then she started speaking and a new wave of attraction washed through him as her intelligence became apparent. Who was this woman? He rarely felt attraction like this, attraction that consumed onto his whole being. He needed to get to know her, needed to touch her, smell her hair, hold her hand. He was obsessed.

He didn’t even realize her presentation had ended until everyone started applauding. Stephen stood and clapped along. He watched her exit the stage and as he walked closer her face suddenly flashed into his memory. He knew her years ago in med school. She liked him, she followed him around like a puppy. 

Excitement built as he approached her, but she gave him one look and her face fell into a grimace.

“Stephen Strange,” He held his hand out. 

Her reply was cold, “We went to school together,” she spit, ignoring his outstretched hand.

“Yes, we did, didn’t we. I’m very interested in what you’re working on. Maybe we could get together, have dinner?” 

“No,” she turned and walked away from him. 

“Hey,” He yelled at her, but she kept walking, giving no acknowledgement of his obvious frustration. 

It didn’t take him long to catch up, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder pulling her around to face him.

“What is this hostility about?” He asked.

Her body went rigid and she wrenched her shoulder out of his hand, “Poor thing, thinks she has a chance with me,” She said through gritted teeth. 

He remembered in that moment what had happened, how he used her for short lived friendships. 

“I’m not that person anymore, I’m sorry, let me show you,” be begged.

“You called me pathetic,” She snarled.

“It was so long ago, please.” 

She stood up tall and leaned into him. “Pathetic,” she called him before walking away again. 

He stood there dazed, never having been discarded so callously. He couldn't leave it like this, he would show her he had changed and she would forgive him. He was determined. He was the great Doctor Strange and he could do anything.

-o- 

A sob took over your body as you read the little piece of paper. It was over, no more money for research. The conference was your last hope to find funding and you didn’t succeed. You looked at a little blue vial and picked it up. It was a bad idea, you knew it was, but this medicine could help so many people. If you didn’t try it right then you may have never known if it worked or not. You removed your jacket, swabbed your arm and filled a syringe. A tear fell down your cheek as you depressed the plunger. 

It immediately started burning, beginning in your arm and flowing throughout your veins until you were screaming in pain. The room spun around and your vision started to blur. You stood and took a few shaky steps before falling to the ground and curling into a ball. Quiet whimpers escaped your lips as you struggled not to pass out from the pain. 

A knock rang through your ears and you lifted your head slightly. 

“Hey, it’s me,” called a voice from the other side of the door. 

Stephen, of course he would show up at the worst moment possible. You were in so much pain and part of you wanted to ask for help but you couldn’t. If anyone found out you could lose your licence and Stephen was someone you were sure would turn you in.

“It’s not a good time,” you yelled. 

“I just wanted to apologize for my behavior, I was an asshole but I’ve changed. I really have.” 

“Go Away Stephen.” 

The doorknob jiggled and you held your breath. You had locked it, you were sure you had.

“Hey, I’m getting worried, open the door,” he demanded.

“I’m sad, ok, lost funding for my research. I don’t want you to see me cry. Happy? If you’ve actually changed you’ll leave!” you put your hand over your mouth to cover a groan, the exhaustion of talking having caused intense pain in your lungs.

“Oh, um, sorry to bother you,” he murmured.

You sighed in relief as the sound of his footsteps disappeared and then hugged your aching body, shivering and crying softly as excruciating pain moved around. It suddenly felt like you had been thrown in a freezer. It Was so cold, why were you so cold? 

You shivered and cried on the floor for hours until sleep finally took you, giving a slight respite from the worst day of your life.


	2. Chapter 2

Light from the window slowly crept up towards you as the sun rose. When it finally reached your eyes you turned and groaned, your body still throbbing all over. You managed to make it to your desk and grab your phone. Shit, Coworkers were going to start arriving soon and they couldn’t see you like this, couldn’t know what you had done. You let out a sob as you pushed your body to it’s limit, walking out of the lab and to the elevator. It took everything in you not to trip, ramming your shoulder into the door as you walked through the entrance of the hospital. People were looking at you with concern but you ignored them and kept walking. 

You weaved between vehicles, using them to balance yourself as you slowly made strides to your car. Ten more feet and you would be there, you could do it.

“Hey, are you ok,” Stephen stepped in front of you, blocking your way.

“I’m fine, just trying to get home,” you replied. You took a shaky step and stumbled, slamming your side against a minivan. Stephen grabbed your arm and helped you up, his hand remaining even after you were upright, holding you in a tight grasp.

“Woah, I’ll give you a ride.” 

“No,” you whimpered as you tried in vain to pull yourself out of his grasp. You weren’t sure he could even tell you were trying to pull away, you were so weak.

“You’re in no position to drive yourself anywhere,” he wrapped his arm around your middle and held you up. You looked at him and inhaled, his concern and determination was evident throughout his entire body. His face was scrunched into almost a scowl and his muscles were tense. He held his breath, obviously ready to argue. He wasn’t going to give up.

“I’ll call a car,” you said, raising your phone up. Your fingers were so shaky that the phone slipped immediately from your hand and to the concrete, making a loud sound that made you both flinch. He leaned over and picked your phone up, holding it away from you.

“It’s just a ride home, please” He urged. 

You took a deep breath and slowly nodded. It pained you to let him help but there weren’t many other options. You weren’t going to make it home yourself, you weren't even sure you could keep yourself up without his help. 

“Fine, just a ride home,” you agreed.

His body relaxed slightly as he helped you to his car. He opened the door for you and buckled you in. As soon as the door closed you leaned against it and closed your eyes trying not to cry. You were almost home, you just needed to make it a little longer. You were already feeling better than the evening prior and were sure if you just slept for a while longer the side effects would wear off.

-o- 

Stephen stole quick looks at her as she slept in his passenger seat. His cock twitched and he shifted, uncomfortable with how turned on he was. He wanted her so badly, it’s the only thing he could think about. Her under him, face scrunched up in focus as he fucked her. Her body moving with him, reacting to him. 

He wanted to show her how he had changed, wanted to prove something to her and if he was honest with himself he wanted to win. He wanted to be better than her, shift the power she had taken back to himself. He had never been turned away like that and it made him feel hurt and angry. He deserved her love, deserved everyone's love. 

He decided then that she was his responsibility. No matter what happened in her life, whether she decided to be with him or someone else, he would take care of her. He owed it to her after what he did all those years ago.

He set his jaw and focused on the road, trying not to think about his intense desire to pull over and fuck her. She was so weak and helpless, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of that addictive feeling, the feeling of power and control, of being the best.

Stephen didn’t want her because she was weak and helpless though, in fact her physical weakness was the only thing he didn’t like about her. He had always been attracted to power and his attraction to her was no different. He wanted an equal, someone just as brilliant and strong as he was. 

It was about the vulnerability for him. She was so strong - so independent and focused. For her to give into him, to argue with her and win, was like nothing he had ever felt. Her helpless body sitting next to him was only attractive because it meant that he won.

She let out a small whimper and he put his hand on her knee, rubbing small circles.

“It’s ok love, I’ll take care of you,” He whispered, knowing she was too out of it to understand his words. 

He didn’t know how to get to her house but even if he did there was no way he would let her out of his sight like this. His girl was so sick, she needed him. If he wasn’t so respectful, so thoughtful of what she wanted he would take her to the emergency room. He knew though that she would be angry, that taking her would push her away from him, possibly forever. He couldn’t lose her, refused to jeopardize the seed of a relationship he was planting. 

He parked at his home and carried her to his guest bed, covering her with blankets and setting water next to her bed. His cock throbbed and he brought his hand down and unbuttoned his pants, stroking himself as he watched her sleep. God, she was beautiful, perfect. He imagined pushing her over his desk at work and having his way with her. She stirred and he reluctantly tucked his cock away and left her to sleep, retreating to his shower where he wouldn’t risk waking her with his groans.

-o- 

When you finally awoke the cold you had felt before was gone, replaced with a different sensation. Everything you touched felt different, it was weird and curious, like another sense you hadn't possessed before. It took several moments to remember what had happened, how Stephen had found you in the parking lot and gave you a ride. He must have taken you to his house instead of yours you concluded. 

You stood and walked to the bathroom, feeling much better, almost back to normal. A set of clean clothes were laid out for you along with a toiletry kit. You turned the shower on and looked at your face. You looked just like you did before you had injected yourself with the medicine, not that you expected a change of appearance. The important part is what it did to you on a cellular level. You looked at the injection site, which had blue vein-like lines extending in a circle around it. You touched it gently and felt a sharp sting. A list of multiple tests started forming in your head. You needed to do them before your lab was shut down, see what it had done to your body. The pain you had gone though would be worth it if it worked. Even if it didn’t work at least you would know. 

After your shower you grabbed your phone and called a car to take you back to the hospital. The door creaked as you opened it and you held your breath, tip toeing through Stephens home.

It was exactly what you expected, pristine, immaculate, almost sterile in it’s cleanliness. Your soft footsteps felt loud against the tile floors that covered the entire house and you slowed your walking even more. You could hear him cooking in the kitchen and held your breath when you finally reached the front door. 

“Where do you think you’re going,” shouted a sharp voice. 

You stopped and turned to see Stephen standing in the breakfast room with a spatula. He held it like a scepter, moving it around as he spoke. 

“There is no way in hell I’m letting you out of here before looking you over.” 

“I’m fine,” you insisted.

He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

“I’m a grown woman and doctor,” you tried again.

“So you know that doctors are the worst at taking care of their health then, good, come sit over here,” He pulled a chair out from the kitchen table. 

You looked at the GPS on your phone, which showed the little car getting closer to the pick up location. 

“Cancel it, I’ll drive you after we’re done,” He called from the kitchen. 

You hesitated at the door before canceling the ride. You didn’t want to be rude, he had taken you home and let you sleep in his guest bed after all. The least you could do was eat a small breakfast, let him check your temperature and look in your ears. 

You sat at the table and he brought you a plate of eggs, fruit, and toast before leaving and coming back with a small black tote. You took a few bites while he dove into his bag and pulled out several instruments. 

“Your temperature is very low,” He mused, writing it down in a little notebook.

“I run low,” you lied.

“I’d like to run some tests,” he muttered, jotting down a list in his notebook.

“No,” you said quickly “ I’ll have them done but not by you,” you added when his eyes narrowed. 

He sat back in his chair and clenched his jaw. 

“Is there information you’re not telling me?” 

You shook your head and unconsciously grabbed your arm. He pulled your jacket down suddenly and examined you. 

“What is this?” He asked. 

You panicked, your heart rate starting to rise. “A bug bite,” you stammered.

He gave a short nod, his expression the embodiment of distrust, and grabbed your face. He looked at your eyes, ears, and throat, his hand remaining on your cheek after he finished, thumb rubbing back and forth so subtly that you barely noticed.

“You look ok but I’m worried about your arm, promise me you’ll get it looked at immediately,” his voice deepened into a low, commanding tone.

“I promise,” you whispered. 

Instead of letting go of your face he leaned closer to you. 

“I’m glad you’re ok,” He said, breath hot against your cheek. 

He gave you a soft kiss where his breath was seconds earlier and pulled away.

“Eat up,” he motioned to your plate. 

You picked up a piece of toast and took a small bite.

“Thank you... for your help,” you mumbled awkwardly.

Stephen looked at you and gave a half smile. 

“It’s the least I could do.”


End file.
